


Dragon Fire Part Two (OFC)

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: The narrator returns from her Christmas Holiday with the twins on New Years Eve, the biggest night of the year at the Dragon Reserve. Will she get a New Years Kiss or has Dom forgotten her in her absense?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 6 in the “series” and it takes place in between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. This is part two and comes after the next story in the series- Lion's Den.
> 
> I've also written this same story from the male POV, just to try a different take.
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, enjoy?
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, skip to chapter 3.
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own any of the canonical Harry Potter Characters, locations, or stories. Dom, Merelda, and the OFC are my own creations.

Chapter 1  
I looked around my room and sighed with pleasure. It was good to be back. I loved spending time with the twins, but we were just playthings to each other. I had a job and a life here, and more importantly, a future. They had their shop and were doing well for themselves, and one day they would seek out real relationships. For all I knew, they saw other people when I wasn’t there. Not that it mattered. 

I dropped my bag, and waved my wand over it to unpack, then I headed out of the apartment to find Charlie. He was in his own apartment a few buildings down from mine. “Oh good, you’re here!” He said. “I was afraid Fred and George would try and convince you to work in the shop.” I laughed, “No, but they did try to get me to stay on as a cook and a maid. Poor Verity.” Charlie had a strange look on his face. “What?” I asked. “Nothing,” he said quickly. “So, er, tonight, New Year’s Eve, it's a big deal. No fireworks of course, but there is a big party after dinner. Formal dress, that stuff. People tend to make a big show about it. Do you have something?” “Yeah,” I replied, “I bought a dress over the holiday. I figured I’d ask Ruthie to do my hair.” Charlie nodded, ”Yes, good idea. Well, I’ve got a meeting I have to rush off to, so I’ll leave you to it. It’s a long night so I recommend a nap!” 

We walked out of the apartment together and he waved goodbye. As I headed back to my apartment, I stopped in front of Dom’s door. I thought about saying hello, but then remembered how he’d left on some mysterious business, so maybe I shouldn’t say hello. Sighing, I let myself into my apartment. My stuff was unpacked and it was still early in the day, so I wandered around the apartment for awhile, before deciding maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea. I curled up in bed and read for a while, before falling asleep. 

When I woke again, it was after lunch, and my stomach was rumbling. I smoothed out my rumpled clothes, and headed down to the dining hall. It was fairly empty, being after the lunch hour, but I saw Ruthie sitting with some of the other women and went to join them. Ruthie introduced me then went back to her conversation. They were discussing hair styles and I listened with rapt attention. One of the women turned to me and said, “Your hair is so beautiful, dear! How are you going to wear it tonight?” I shrugged and looked at Ruthie. “However she tells me too. I haven’t been to many fancy events, really just the Yule Ball.” She nodded, “You are in for a treat then! Got your eye on any of the men here?” Shocked, my mouth dropped open and she laughed. “For a new years kiss silly, not marriage.” I laughed, “Oh, no, I hadn’t thought about that.” “Well, you'll find one by midnight I’m sure.” 

We finished our sandwiches and I headed back to the apartment. Ruthie called after me, “I’ll be there before dinner! Got a few ladies to help, so just get ready and I’ll swoop in and finish the hair!” I nodded and walked into the building. There was still no noise from Dom’s room. Maybe he went home and hasn’t come back yet, I thought to myself, unsure of why I even cared. I let myself into the apartment and went straight to the bath. I filled the tub with orange-scented bubbles and slipped in. I scrubbed every inch of myself until I was rosy pink. I washed my hair, and shaved, then sat in front of the large vanity mirrors to do my makeup while I dried. 

I went to the closet and pulled out the dress I had purchased. It was a brilliant, sapphire blue, mermaid cut, floor length gown with a bit of a train. The bottom hem was made of blue sparkly lace. It clung tightly to my body before flaring out into the train just below my butt. It covered my back completely and attached to a sapphire studded choker around my neck. It had small lacy cap sleeves and a deep plunging neckline that exposed more of my breasts than I would normally be comfortable with. When I had first tried it on I almost discarded it immediately as a no, but the gasp of the shopkeeper made me pause. The longer I wore it the more confident I felt, and every other dress I tried just paled in comparison. 

There was a knock on my door, and I opened it to see Ruthie standing there. Her mouth dropped open. “Well, I’ll be!” She exclaimed. “Who knew there was a woman under all those loose clothes!” I giggled, “I do sometimes know how to dress!” I teased. She dragged over a chair and told me to sit. She walked around me a few times, thinking. Finally she said, “I know!” and began to wave her wand. When she was done, I looked into the mirror to see someone entirely different. My hair was coifed in shiny black ringlets on top of my head, with a few curled strands running down my back. Set in the pile of hair was a silver circlet with a sapphire dripping onto my forehead. “Yes!” she said “I think we’ve done it. What do you think dear?” I just stared at myself open mouthed. “I...I love it!!” I practically shouted. She clapped. “Alright dear, get your shoes on and let's get to dinner. I slid on the iridescent heels and grabbed my cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The dining hall had been completely redone. It’s normally utilitarian decor had been transformed to a ballroom. Tables lined the wall covered in silver and gold cloth. Candles floated in the air like the great hall, and garlands of fabric hung from the walls. The center of the room had been cleared to make room for a dance floor. I saw Charlie seated at one of the tables and excused myself to Ruthie and went to him. As I approached I saw Dom sitting next to him and my heart fluttered. He was in a black fitted suit, with a shimmery black shirt straining against his broad chest. He had on a brilliant sapphire tie and matching cufflinks. 

Our eyes met and my heart raced. He stared at me for a moment, then cracked a smile. “Copycat,” he said. “Drat,” I said, “I was hoping you wouldn’t cotton on.” I slid onto the bench next to them. “You look lovely, Charlie.” He was wearing a deep forest green suit with a black shirt. “Thanks!” He said brightly. “Nice to put on something fancy for a change.” He began looking around the hall nervously. I elbowed him. “Looking for someone special?” He blushed and Dom snickered into his drink. “Merelda,” Dom said knowingly, and Charlie blushed deeper. “Ah,” he said, looking across the dining hall. “Happy New Year” he said distractedly and made to kiss the top of my head, looked confusingly at my hair, patted my shoulder awkwardly instead, and left the table. 

The plates on the table began to fill with an assortment of holiday foods, and those standing began to take their seats. As everyone ate, a band began to set up at the end of the hall. “Shit,” I said to Dom. “There’s dancing?” “Oh yeah,” he replied grinning. “Guess Charlie forgot to mention that.” I rolled my eyes. I could move in the dress, but the heels presented another problem. I could walk fine but I wasn’t too sure of my ability to dance in them. I ate in silence as I considered the problem. The band started to play after we were finishing dessert, and a woman approached to ask Dom to dance. He looked at me apologetically and I waved him off. I sat at the table alone for a while, pushing the berry tart around my plate. 

People came by to chat for a bit and a young man from another research team came over to ask me to dance. I waved at my shoes with a look of concern and the woman sitting next to me tapped me then wiggled bare toes. “Leave them under the table,” she whispered. I nodded my thanks and kicked off the heels. Sliding off the bench I took the offered hand and was led to the dance floor. We whirled around for two songs then stopped to catch our breath. I grinned and thanked him and he went off to find another partner while I went to find a bench. On my way Dom caught me up and spun me in a circle. “A dance m’lady?” he said with a flourish. I dropped into an elegant courtesy and said, “Why nothing would please me more m’lord.” And off we went, spinning around the dance floor, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. By the time the song ended I was out of breath and rosy cheeked with laughter. He snatched two glasses of champagne off a passing service tray with one hand and handed me one. I started to drink it and he bumped it away with his glass. “Not yet, save it for the toast!”

I realized that people around us were starting to count down. “44, 43, 42, 41,” I heard all around me. Excitement grew in me though I didn’t know why, and I joined in the counting. Suddenly I realized just how close I was standing to Dom, how secure his arm felt around my waist. “30, 29, 28, 27, 26,” we chanted. His lashes were impossibly long, shielding those dark, dreamy eyes. “15, 14, 13, 12,” I was counting on autopilot now, lost in his gaze. We were so close now, my body inches away from his. “3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!” everyone shouted. Dom pulled me tightly into him. “Fuck Charlie,” he said, then pressed his lips into mine. He was firm, but sweet, and tasted like champagne and sunshine. I parted my lips and he began to explore my mouth. We kissed, drowning in the passion, until we had to surface for air. I glanced around, and seeing no one looking our way, (most everyone was involved in their own kisses) I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall and into the street. As soon as we were out in the cool air, I grabbed at his lapels and pulled him into another kiss. Caught in the moment I started fumbling with his shirt buttons. He slid his hands over mine and broke from the kiss to whisper “Wait.” I looked up at him questioningly and he gazed down at me. He was silent for a moment. “Dom?” I asked, concerned. He looked flustered. “I...this is...isthistoofast?” he rushed out. I stepped back and stared at him. “Dom, I’m not a mewling kitten, you don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile.” I took a step forward and looked at him through my lashes, then said coyly, “Besides, I thought the kiss made it rather obvious that I wanted this.” “Good,” he said huskily and closed the distance between us. Sweeping me up in his arms, he kissed me fiercely and we Disapparated with a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We appeared in his apartment a second later and he pressed me against the door, never breaking the kiss. He let me slide out of his arms as I ran my hands over his chest and under his jacket trying to remove it. He shrugged out of it and I started to work on his buttons. Time slowed and he ran his hands up my back seeking the end of the zipper. Finding it, he slowly dragged it down as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He traced his hands gently along the inside of the dress following the lines of the zipper back up to my shoulder. Hooking his fingers under the cap sleeves he pulled them down my arms and I twisted to free my arms. He continued to work the dress over my breasts and down over my hips, exposing an inch of flesh at a time. He held me steady as I stepped out of the dress. 

I had been nervous my first time with Oliver, and shy with the twins in the classroom, but I had become more experienced and confident over the last few years. So, when I stepped out of the dress, I didn’t do so bashfully, or awkwardly. I stepped out with fluid grace and stood in front of him in only a sapphire satin thong. The satin curved over my hips in a wide, soft band and dipped low between my legs. I watched his face, reveling in the desire that darkened his eyes. I stepped lightly toward him and slipped his shirt off, tilting my head up for another kiss. He kissed me hard and I moaned into his mouth. I slipped my hand behind his head and pressed into him, forcing him to take a step backward. I moved him back one step at a time while still kissing him deeply. When he bumped into the wall he grabbed me, lifted me onto his waist and turned quickly to put my back against the wall. 

He broke the kiss and began to nibble and kiss at my neck. I squirmed against him as he touched sensitive spots, and his hands tightened on my ass, keeping me against him. He bent his head to nibble at my collar bone and I arched into him as he grazed me with his teeth. I wrapped my legs around him and ran my fingers through his hair. Grabbing a handful I tugged his head back away from my neck and back toward my face. He moved with my hand eagerly and moaned as I kissed him again, fingers still tightly wound in his hair. He shifted my weight to one hand and groped for the door. Pulling it open he carried me through it, then dropped onto the bed with me under him, bracing himself on his forearms. I released my legs from around his waist and ran my finger nails up his back. They crossed over a line of scar tissue and as I followed that line Dom murmured, “Dragon claws,” then broke the kiss and moved to my neck. Following the line down my neck and across my collarbone he trailed kisses down my chest. He paused, lingering over a nipple, hot breath teasing. He flicked his tongue out across it, sending lines of fire shooting down my body. He did it again and I breathed in sharply. A third time and he locked his mouth around it, rolling the tip through his teeth until I moaned and arched underneath him. 

I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms, exploring the feel of his muscles under my hands. I felt him flex as he shifted, moving to focus on my other nipple. I gasped and bucked as he grazed it with his teeth and my hands slipped from his arms to grab the sheets. He pulled away, chuckling. “My, aren't you sensitive. This is going to be fun.” I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him. I put my right hand on his shoulder, hooked my left leg around his right, and thrust up with my right hip. He wobbled, surprised, then caught himself, pressing back into me. He was almost a foot taller and outweighed me by 30kg so even though I was well muscled and sturdy for my height, I was still no match for him. As I pouted, he grinned wickedly and sat back on his heels. He grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head, switching his grip so he could hold both of mine in one of his. I struggled playfully and he pressed his hips into mine. 

I gasped and went still as he pressed into me. I could feel him straining against his pants, and the angle of our bodies rubbed his bulge into me, dragging the satin across my clit. He lowered his mouth to a nipple, still keeping me stretched out under him. He licked at the point, circling it with his tongue. Gently, he closed his teeth around it and nibbled lightly. I moaned, throwing my head back against the bed. I felt him place a hand on my other nipple, and roll it between his fingers. My breath came in short, ragged gasps and he released my nipple to move his hand slowly down my body. He traced along the band of my panties then slipped his hand into them. His fingers ghosted across my clit and I shuddered as the sensation sent waves of pleasure through my body. His hand moved lower, circling my entrance. 

“You are soaked,” he murmured, releasing my nipple. He raised his head to watch me and slowly pressed a finger inside. I bucked into his hand, driving his finger into me. “Don’t be greedy,” he admonished, and withdrew his hand. I growled, but lay still. He shifted to the end of the bed and slid my panties down my legs. Parting my legs again he slid a finger back inside me and crooked it, stroking the top wall, gliding over the sweet spot. He withdrew, pressed a second finger against me and paused. I gripped the sheets, pressing my body into the bed so I didn’t squirm, and whispered, “Please.” He smiled sweetly and asked “What was that?” then pushed his fingers in just a little. “Oh, Dom, please,” I moaned out. “Good girl,” he murmured, then slid his fingers inside me. 

He worked his fingers in and out of me, massaging the muscles that gripped his fingers tightly until they began to relax around him. He began to circle my clit with his thumb, brushing over it lightly, and my muscles clamped around his fingers. I felt the heat build in my lower belly and my breathing grew ragged as he applied firmer pressure to my clit. I rocked against his hand and moaned loudly as the pressure built to a peak. He worked a third finger in, and the feeling of being stretched past fullness brought me hard and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I lay there gasping for a moment then whispered, “Dom.” “Yes,” he said, moving to look down at me. I opened my eyes to look into his and whispered, “I need you to fuck me.” He leaned down to kiss me, and I fumbled with this belt. He was fully hard now, straining against the zipper, and I worked it down carefully over him. He moved away from the kiss and slid out of his trousers, then crawled back up my body to kiss me again. He shifted back on his heels and said gently, “Tell me if I hurt you.” I started to say, “Dom, I’m not a virgin” but only got out “Dom I’m not” before the tip of him pressed against me. “Shit,” I breathed. The pressure of three fingers was nothing compared to this. He eased his way into me slowly, letting me adjust to him, inch by inch. He wasn’t really abnormally long, just wider than I was used to, and his girth pressed into me from all sides. 

The pleasure was delicious, every inch drawing another moan from my lips. When he had worked his way inside me, he rested, sighing with pleasure. After a moment he began to move, slowly pulling out then sliding back in, until he was slick from my wetness. He built up a rhythm pistoning in and out of me and every breath became a moan. I wrapped my legs around him, lifting my hips to deepen the angle and he shuddered, tossing his head back as he hit the end of me. He increased his pace and I drew lines with my nails across his back as I felt the orgasm building. I bucked against him, spasming around him as I came. He moaned as he felt me tense around him and withdrew when the tremors subsided, breathing hard. “Turn over,” he said huskily. I obeyed, and rolled over onto my hands and knees. He made noises of admiration as he ran his hands over my ass. 

Grabbing my hips he rested his cock against me, then pulled me back onto him, pressing back into my wet heat. I wiggled against him, relishing the feeling of the new angle as he filled me. He drove himself deeper with each thrust, groaning as he pushed past my walls. I could feel another orgasm building and I rocked back into him hard. He picked up the pace, thrusting into me hard and fast. The orgasm rolled over me and I fell forward onto my elbows with the force of it. I vaguely heard him grunt in surprise and his grip tightened on my hips. I could feel him swell inside me, bringing another wave of the orgasm, and shrieked my pleasure as I felt him contract and explode inside me. We stayed there for a moment, gasping for air, my face buried in the sheets and his buried against my back. Slowly, he raised his head and slid out of me, then collapsed on the bed and drew me into his arms. 

“Gods, Charlie is going to kill me,” he muttered into my hair. I turned my head to look up at him and blinked sleepily. “What’s Charlie got to do with this?” I asked. “Oh, he’s just like an over-protective big brother. He’s been telling me since before you arrived to stay away from you. He was especially worried I would ask you out for New Year’s.” He shrugged. I looked at him coyly, “Oh, well, I think you’ll be fine. You haven’t asked me out. Should I have held out for some nice dinner dates?” He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and looked at me quizzically. “Would you like some nice dinner dates?” Now it was my turn to open and close my mouth. Oliver had been my only boyfriend, the twins and I never put a label on what we had, and they certainly never took me out anywhere. “I think I would settle for some hand holding to start,” I said slowly. “I like to take it slow you know.” He looked at me concerned for a minute, then realizing I was joking, started laughing. “Oh, well, I suppose I could manage that,” He said, then kissed me. “We’ll start slow tomorrow.”

I turned and snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers lightly over the scar and I shivered. “I wasn’t kidding when I mentioned the tattoo,” he said. “Most of mine were to hide scars, or highlight them.” I turned my head up to look at him, questioningly. He took my finger and traced it over his arm. I could feel the bumps and ridges of scars, but I had never noticed them before. The scars had been turned into the ridges and valleys of mountains. I took his arm and looked closely. There was a dragon circling the mountain and I realized the fire it breathed was a small burn scar. “Oh,” I said, wonder in my voice. “That’s amazing. I’ll think about it.” I let his arm go and rested my head back on his chest. We lay there in silence for a moment, then he said, “It was cute when you tried to shift me. I can teach you some throws if you’d like.” Half asleep I mumbled, “Yeah it’d be nice to get you on your back.” He laughed and drew the blankets over us. 

Charlie protested our relationship at first, but eventually grew to accept it, albeit grudgingly. Dom taught me holds and throws, and some other useful mixed martial arts. We kept our separate apartments but spent most nights together. I even got that tattoo Dom had talked about. It was a beautiful navy blue and black Hebridean Black rearing, wings fanned out behind it. The artist had woven red and gold flames into my scar. I missed Easter with the Weasleys for the first time ever, and spent it camping with Dom instead.

In July, things with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named worsened, and Mrs. Weasley sent us a letter telling us that George had lost an ear during an attack that took place while moving Harry from the Dursley’s to the Burrow. Dom held me while I wept for him. Things only grew more uncertain and we listened to the radio late into the nights, listening to the seemingly unending string of names of the missing or dead. Whenever Rapier would come on Potterwatch, I would go silent, and Dom realized long before I did that while I loved him, I had a deeper love for someone else. By the time he left before Christmas to take his family into hiding, our relationship had fizzled out. I stayed with Charlie in Romania, protecting the reserve, until The Battle of Hogwarts. 

\----Fin---


End file.
